


Drunken Lagomorphs - The General, The Jedi, And The Bounty Hunter Are Trying To Ignore Them (It's Not Working)

by Yarol2075



Series: A General, a Jedi and a Bounty Hunter all Walk into a Bar [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Mental Health Issues, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarol2075/pseuds/Yarol2075
Summary: Side-Stories and Ficlets setA General, a Jedi and a Bounty Hunter all Walk into a Barseries.





	Drunken Lagomorphs - The General, The Jedi, And The Bounty Hunter Are Trying To Ignore Them (It's Not Working)

**Author's Note:**

> In this particular AU Boba Fett's mental state got really messed up while he was in the Sarlacc, and it wasn't that good a shape before then.
> 
> I think I should also mention i don't really remember writing this first story all that much although it was written recently as I've dealing with pneumonia recently. I'm planning on getting back to my Cody-Wan story and Philosophical Discussions as soon as the lingering remnants clear up.

_Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la_

The first time someone tried to comfort Boba using that phrase it had taken all his strength not to shoot them.  He probably shouldn't have chosen a dive frequented by Mandalorians, but... all he had wanted was to drink enough on the fifth anniversary of his Dad's death that the pain was dulled and he wanted to do it by drinking his Dad's favorite ale.  He didn't need some busy-body using a pointless platitude to salve a wound that would never fully heal.  Still, they had been well meaning, didn't know who he was, and more importantly moved on quickly.

_Not gone, merely marching far way_

Because, well, yes, the old dead republic and new Empire had millions of versions of his Dad out there, marching far away.  Dying far away.  And Boba didn't give a damn about any of them.

It still didn't change the fact that Jango Fett was **dead**.  Boba had had to collect up all the pieces.  There was no marching far away when your decapitated head was crushed by the marching stomp of a heavy battle droid. 

And the Jedi had insisted he had to forgive them?

No way in the seven hells was that ever going to happen.

*~*

 

The next time, he did shoot the kriffing bastard.

Mostly because he could.

*~*

 

After that the phrase mostly rolled over and off him like water off a duck's back, and the anniversary got easier to deal with.

Then he found out about Connor Freeman and through a series of near fatal misunderstandings on both their parts, both gained a brother neither ever quite realized he had wanted.  It was an experience both men found profoundly weird. 

Yes, Jango had killed the clone who had fathered Connor, but he had tried to do the right thing and provided for Connor.  And while Connor hadn’t been able to forgive Jango, not then at least, he could and did accept from Boba that Jango was not the monster Connor had believed him to be.  That left Boba wondering what his Dad would have done if he had lived to see the Clone Wars.  Would he have re-thought his oft declaration that Boba was the only clone who truly mattered to him?  Would he have taken Boba and gone as far as he could away from any battles so he wouldn’t have to see the decimation of the Clone Troopers?  Would he have simply shrugged and dismissed them as being no concern of his?

It made Boba’s head hurt, so he stopped thinking about that and started thinking about getting the two people he cared for the most in the Galaxy together.

Sintas, of course, saw right through him.  It didn’t stop her from falling love with Connor and he with her, so Boba considered it a victory.

*~*

 

Boba only ever said it once. 

To Connor. 

Not quite three years after he escaped the Sarlacc. 

A month after Jango Fett, at least someone who thought he was Jango Fett, ceasing stalking through the Galaxy.

Because Connor had to ask.  Because Connor was Connor and, for whatever reason, did love Boba and worried about him.

“Do you think he gone, Bo?  Forever this time?”  Connor had liked this iteration of Jango, but loved his brother more.

Boba had stared at his brother’s worried face as he tried to cast his mind back through past three years, time he just didn’t have any coherent memory of.  He couldn’t say anything for certain, but he placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder.

“ _Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la_.  Jango’s not gone, just marching far away,” he said quietly.


End file.
